


Life's Artwork

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: Thought for the day: We are all real-life works of art.





	Life's Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original piece that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the composition or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/40554460310/in/dateposted-public/)

We are all born a blank canvas, and every wrinkle tells a story. These lines are life’s artwork etched on our faces.

Some people’s life journeys are epic, and their images are deep and pronounced. Others have more subtle etchings, but if you look hard enough, you will still see them.

Embrace your own story, and you will learn to love the person you are. Then, and only then, will you know real peace.


End file.
